dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 268
of their "magic", thanks to reading the almanac earlier Green Arrow remembers there’s an eclipse on this day. Merlin is jealous and asks for more proof of their power and Green Arrow obliges by shooting a Dynamite Arrow into a nearby, hopefully unoccupied tower, and blowing a hole in it. decrees that the two archers are now members of his Round Table, after which, Speedy notices Merlin and Sir Sagramore glaring at them hatefully. The two archers save villagers from a pack of wild boars and later rescue prisoners locked in the dungeon of the “wicked and beautiful Queen” Morgan Le Fay’s castle. Green Arrow uses a Buzz-Saw Arrow to cut the drawbridge and trap her army inside the castle to give Speedy time to help the prisoners escape. That night at King Arthur’s court, Sir Sagramore decides to get rid of Green Arrow, but he sees the charging horse reflected in the shiny shields in front of him and fires a Lasso Arrow over his shoulder using the rope to pull the knight off his horse. Sagramore is banished from court for his actions. An old woman brings milk to Green Arrow and Speedy before the go to bed, after the drink they realize it was drugged. The old woman was Merlin in disguise and he gloats over having tricked them into and making them fall into an enchanted sleep. Waking up, the two archers find they’re back in their own time and the crooks were knocked out by their own gas the Fan Arrow had blown back in their faces. The next day Oliver is recording their adventure in a Green Arrow Casebook and trying to decide if they dreamed the whole thing. Roy tells him their adventure was almost like the Mark Twain story "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court" including saving themselves by pretending to cause an eclipse when the hero remembers reading about the eclipse in an almanac. Both are left to wonder if what they experienced really happened or if it was just a dream. | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "The Adventures of Aquaboy" | Synopsis3 = During a storm out at sea, Aquaman rescues an old man who is swept off his boat, taking him to safety on an island he finds out that the old man is blind who spent the past 12 years on a deserted island where he collected a fortune in oysters. When he finally gained enough to pay for an operation to restore his sight tragedy struck and the accidentally fell overboard. When Aquaman offers to help recover them, the old man doesn't believe him thinking Aquaman a thief and that his abilities can't possibly be real. Suddenly, Aquaman recognizes the old man as somebody he met years before when he was Aquaboy. He explains how years ago with the help of some whales, Aquaman prevented the old man's ship from sinking and back then, as now, he didn't believe in any of Aquaman's super-feats. Aquaman attempts to convince the old man by telling him stories of his youth, like when he plugged a hole in the dike with his body, or when he helped archaeologists find sunken Roman treasure. None of the tales convinces the old man that Aquaman is on the level. It finally takes a seaquake knocking the old man back into the water and Aquaman summoning a whale to save his life does the old man finally believe Aquaman is telling the truth. Telling Aquaman where the pearls were dropped, the hero recovers them and returns them to the old man who thanks Aquaman for his help. | Editor1_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer1_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler1_1 = Al Plastino | Writer3_1 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler3_1 = Ramona Fradon | Inker1_1 = Al Plastino | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Writer2_1 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler2_1 = Lee Elias | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Counterfeiters Other Characters: * * Edwin Merritt Locations: * Items: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Crooks * Sir Sagramor * Queen Morgan Le Fay * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Fuller Castle * Items: * ** Fan Arrow ** Telescoped Arrow ** Dynamite Arrow ** Fire-Cracker Arrow ** Rocket Arrow ** Pulley Arrow ** Buzz-Saw Arrow ** Line Arrow **Lasso Arrow Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Captain Harte Locations: * | Notes = * "Green Arrow In King Arthur's Court" is reprinted in * "The Adventures of Aquaboy" is reprinted in , Aquaman Archives, Volume 1 and Aquaman #47. | Trivia = First appearance of Green Arrow Case Book. Green Arrow says it’s 1960. | Recommended = | Links = }}